Sirius! Seriously!
by Earth.bound.wolf
Summary: My name is Sirius Black. I'm in love with a girl called Bella Rowland. She loves me back, which is good. I hope. But is this just a perfect romance? What will his parents think? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1- This Girl

**Sirius! Seriously!**

She was beautiful, there was no denying it. The sun was glinting of her hair, turning the tips of what was usually black/brown hair to a fiery auburn. I knew I either had a stupid look on my face or I was drooling when she looked over to me. Blinking at me a few times she said

"Sirius, are you alive in there?"

"Huh?" I was staring at her eyes now, a mix of chocolate brown and gold. "Yeah, I'm alive."

She started tickling me with her quill just to make sure. I rolled over, trying to get out of the way, grabbing her free hand at the last second so that she fell on top of me.

"Hey!" she complained, landing with her hands on my chest. I took the chance to grab the quill and tickled her under the chin. Screaming, she rolled off me and sat up, her short, wavy hair a mess.

"Sirius! You stuffed up my hair!"

I laughed at her, while she, glaring daggers at him, picked up her books and stuffed them into her bag. I lay back on the grass in front of the lake and looked up at the castle. I was so glad to be here instead of being stuck at home like I had been until only a few years ago. I was in my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I, Sirius Black, was a wizard. Bella Rowland, one of my best friends and crush, was a witch and life was wonderful. Well it would have been wonderful had someone not dumped pumpkin juice on me.

"Bah! POTTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted as I chased my attacker across the grass. My so called attacker was another of my friends, James Potter. My other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood near where Bella was sitting, laughing their heads off.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We had Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts before lunch. Once we had all eaten Bella disappeared it to the library to finish a History essay that was due in three weeks.

"Why do you bother?" I had asked.

"Well, if I do it now then I will have all this free time while you lot." Meaning Peter, James, Remus and I "Sit around fretting about whether you will get it done in time."

"Free time you say? Don't you mean help me time?" I asked.

"Well maybe, if I'm in a good mood." She had said.

Now James, Remus and Peter followed me through the shelves of dusty old books until we were right behind where Bella was sitting, surrounded by piles of parchment and books. She had snuck a packet of Honeydukes lollipops past the librarian and was sucking on one contentedly, blissfully unaware of the people behind her. I put a finger to my lips to tell them to be silent and crept towards the back of her chair. In one swift motion I grabbed the book she was holding and one of the lollipops, which I unwrapped and stuffed in my mouth.

"Sirius! I need that!" she said. She grabbed for the book but missed and I moved a few steps out of her way. The others were sniggering behind the shelves, trying to keep quiet in case the grumpy old librarian decided to come this way.

"Give it back, now! I'm serious, Black!"

"You're not Sirius Black, I'm Sirius Black." I said

She sprung out of her chair as I said this and tackled me to the ground. I landed with an 'oof' and she grabbed her book back. Then the others decided to come out from behind the shelves.

"Oh, hey Sirius, Bella." James said nonchalantly "We're going up to the common room to play exploding snap, but I can see you're kinda busy so we'll just leave." He said backing away from where we were both laying, Bella on my chest.

As the others left Bella rolled off me and put her book on the table. I got up and stood near her, wondering if she was still angry at me.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure." She said looking at me "What is it?"

"Um, well." I said, running a hand through my hair, suddenly nervous. "Um, we've been, ah, friends for ages, yeah." She nodded "And, um, well, I don't really know how to put this."

"Just say it to me straight."

"Okay, Um, um, Bella Rowland, I'm in love with you."

She breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand over her heart.

"Thank the heavens." She said. "I thought you were about to tell me you were gay or something."

"What?!"

She giggled "Wanna here a secret?"

"Ahh, okay…"

"I think Pettigrew is."

"Is what?"

"_Gay_." She said half whispering and we both laughed.

"How did you work that out?" I laughed

"It's obvious!" she giggled. "Have you seen him around James?!" she did her best impression of Pettigrew around James, which involved an attempt to look at Sirius adoringly and large amounts of puppy eyes, which only made me laugh harder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Half an hour later we ended up back in the Gryffindor common room after being give a very, very evil glare by the Librarian. It just so happened that the first person we saw when we walked through the portrait hole was none other than Mr Peter Pettigrew himself, which caused to fall into fits of laughter, as though we'd been hit to hard by Cheering Charms, while Peter and the rest of the common room stared at us like we'd lost our heads.

"What are you two laughing at?" Remus asked from an armchair.

"Nothing, we're-we're." Bella didn't finish because she was overcome by another wave of giggles.

"We're fine." I finished for her, still laughing.

Lupin gave us a funny look and shook his head. James too was watching us with a confused expression on his face, a pack of 'Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans' sitting forgotten in his hands.

"Give me those." I said, composing myself and snatching the packet from him. Unluckily for me, the very first bean I ate just happened to be what I believe was "Vomit Flavour!" I shouted, gagging. The others all laughed at me. Giving the Beans back to Potter and sitting in the remaining armchair I tried to cough the flavour out of my mouth. Bella was standing next to me with nowhere to sit.

"You can sit on my lap if you want." I offered, but she sat on the floor instead.

"Hey! I want some." She said as James continued to eat the Beans. She grinned as she put the bean in her mouth; everyone looked at her with wondering expressions as she chewed.

"I believe." She said in her best posh teacher voice. "That this Bean is… Roast Beef!"

Everyone laughed.

"So tell me. Bella, Sirius." Remus said, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. "What was it exactly that you two were giggling at when you came in?" The way he said it, he sounded just like one of our teachers.

"Well," I said. "Our giggling, yes, well it came upon by very grave circumstances." Everybody looked confused, including Bella.

"How can giggling come from grave circumstances?" Asked Peter who, being none too smart was probably the most confused.

"Hush, boy, listen to me." I told him.

"This said giggling fit in which we found ourselves, well, it is because of…" I stopped for a moment.

"Because of what?" Remus asked

"Well…" I said

"It came about from very grave and extremely complex circumstances in which we found out a strange thing that your insignificantly small mortal brains could simply not comprehend." Bella said

"Huh?" Peter said even more confused, "My brain is not insignificantly small!" James complained, "I'm confused." Lupin said, shaking his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Hush children! It will all be okay!" Bella said

"My brain is still not insignificantly small." James said annoyed

"Are you sure about that? You seem ever so confounded and bamboozled puerile collaborator of mine." She said

"What?" asked all four of us because none of us knew what any of those words meant.

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Peter asked who was now so confused I wondered why he even bothered to listen in the first place.

"Find a dictionary and do some reading." She said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To see Lily. I promised I'd help with her Potions essay." She told us.

Lily Evens was a muggle-born, Gryffindor girl in the same year as us, she had red hair, green eyes and James had a massive crush on her. Not that he'd told anyone but it was really, really obvious. None of us had told him that we knew either so we laughed at him every time he went all dreamy eyed when he saw her but he never knew why we were laughing.


	2. Chapter 2- Hidden Notes

Sometime later that evening I actually decided to do some homework which was amazing. It was a rule that I never, ever, under _any_ circumstance did homework on a Friday, which was today. But I guess I'm a bit of a rule breaker. I opened my fourth year Transfiguration textbook to the right place and noticed a folded piece of parchment stuck in the middle. Curiously I unfolded it and in Bella's loopy, messy hand writing it said:

_You know what, Sirius Black?_

_I think I might be in love with you._

_Actually no._

_I'm certain that I'm in love with you_

"She Likes ME!" I felt like shouting but I didn't, because she was sure to hear or everyone would think I was completely off my rocker. Tucking the note in my pocket I tried to finish my homework but failed. I wanted to talk to her but at the same time I was too nervous to do anything so I packed up my things and went to the boys dormitory where I lay, on my bed, alone, thinking.

Bella:

Someone was poking me in the side. As I opened my eyes I realised that it was Lily.

"Wake up!" she whispered. "Its Hogsmede day!" smiling she continued to poke me until I had actually gotten up. I pulled on my skinny jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, rolled the arms up to my elbows, pulled on my lace up boots and followed my friend out the door. Lily ran down the staircase and would have kept running to the Great Hall for breakfast if I hadn't stopped her. We walked civilly down to the hall where the boys were already. I shoved in between Sirius and Remus; Lily sat on the other side next to James. Peter was on his other side. I could see James going a very dark tomato colour of red. He had a major crush on Lily and everyone knew it except for Lily. James didn't know that we knew but it was easy enough to guess. Filling my plate with food I asked "So what's happening?"

"You just missed the funniest thing." Sirius said with a grin

"What was it?"

"Well there was this first year, at least I think he was a first year. Anyway, he's in Slytherin, the one sitting next to Snivelus and the post arrived." Snivelous was to boys name for Severus Snape, a Slytherin in our year.

"Anything for me?" I asked, even though I knew there wouldn't be, my parents never wrote and I was glad they didn't.

"Nope."

"So what was so funny about this first years post?"

"He got a Howler." James said, I laughed.

"Poor kid, what did it say?" asked Lily who was the only one not chuckling.

"Something about disgracing the family name, dangerous driving of a flying carriage, cow poo and at the very end 'By the way, your sister is glad you're gone.' The whole school heard it, he had no clue what was going on." Said Sirius and we all started laughing.

"That's not nice!" said Lily, but by then everyone was leaving for Hogsmede. Stuffing in the last piece of my toast, I followed the rest of them out and into the open air, pulling on my jacket because a biting cold breeze was blowing.

"Where to first?" I asked as we walked, Lily was further ahead of us with some of her friends from different houses. She obviously didn't want to spend her Hogsmede trip in Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Let's go to Honeydukes, it'll be warm in there." Remus offered and we all agreed.

Honeydukes was full of people, mainly Hogwarts students, when we got in there. I could hear the owners yelling at each other to get more jelly slugs or sugar quills. Slowly I made my way to the shelves full of fudge; Honeydukes fudge was the best thing in the world. They had caramel, dark chocolate, white chocolate, milk chocolate, raspberry, coffee, guava flavour(which I hadn't tried), mixed berry, apple and for some reason there was a fudge that tasted like pumpkins (Another that I hadn't tried). There was almost any flavour that you could wish for. I picked out my favourites; caramel, all the chocolates and the strawberry & cream flavoured fudge. Next on my list were another packet of lollipops and some sugar quills which were delicious. The boys were still fighting over whether or not to Fizzing Whizz-bangs or Every Flavour Beans. Eventually they decided on getting some of each, which took a while so I stood outside for a while, eating some of my fudge.

"To Zonko's?" I asked

"To Zonko's!" they agreed.

Zonko's was the best joke shop in Hogsmede. But being that it was the only joke shop, it wasn't hard to do. This shop was also packed full of Hogwarts students, mainly the trouble makers. To be honest I couldn't care less about the things in Zonko's but I tagged along anyway because something always exploded or spontaneously combusted in someone's face. After Zonko's we went to the Three Broomsticks for the best invention on earth; Butterbeer.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" James said, he had a frothy moustache from his drink.

"What?" we all asked, concerned that this would be one of his crazy ideas for a prank.

"IT'S NEARLY HOLIDAYS!" he said happily.

Sirius:

Everybody except Bella cheered, she smiled and finished her butterbeer.

"Cheer up." I said "It'll be Christmas soon."

She smiled again. Looking at his watch, Peter announced that we had to go back to school. Everyone groaned as we left, though our pockets were considerably heavier and our wallets considerably lighter.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked as we left.

"Sure." She said. We let the others get further ahead and I said:

"Why aren't you happy that holidays are soon?"

"Well I don't want to spend another Christmas here but I don't want to go home."

"But I thought you like your parents, I know that their muggles and all but.." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Here goes nothing." I heard her mutter.

"Alright, Sirius, I haven't exactly been truthful with you." She said.

**Please Review, tell me what you think, any ideas are welcome too.**


	3. Chapter 3- Truth

"I'm adopted."

"What?!" I said it so loud that the people in front of us glanced back, confused.

"Yeah."

"Adopted? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Sirius!" she said "My real mum died when I was born. My dad died when I was two, after a nasty run in with a psychotic hippogriff. When his colleagues in Disposal of Dangerous Creatures got there they found a dead man and a screaming, two year old girl. I got juggled between foster carers but no one wanted me, no one wanted the child whose mother died because of her and whose father committed suicide."

"But he didn't commit suicide. You just said-"

"They were muggle foster carers, they couldn't be told about the accident." She explained

"Oh."

"Anyway eventually the Barlow's, who until I eleven I was believing were my real family, decided to adopt me. Big risk on their part I must say."

"When did you work it out?" I asked

"When I got my letter. It said 'Bella Rowland' not 'Bella Barlow'. So I asked and I was told. I'm glad they're not my real family anyway, Mr Barlow is a cruel, cruel, drunk of a man."

"So you're a pure blood, not muggle-born?"

"Half blood, actually. My mum was a muggle."

We walked in silence for a while, she didn't feel like talking and I was just trying to process it all.

"Who else knows?" I asked

"Professor Dumbledore , Professor McGonagall , you. That's all I think."

"What did you mean about Mr Barlow being cruel and a drunk?" I asked, I wasn't sure whether I really wanted to know. Bella didn't say anything but held out her arm for me to see. A thick scar ran along the inside of her forearm, from wrist to elbow. Small scars could be seen on either side.

"What happened?"

"He was drunk one night and broke the bottle that he was carrying by accident. I just happened to be in the kitchen at the same time he was and he was already angry about the bottle but seeing me made it all worse. He was always angry at me, blamed me for all his problems, he threw the bottle at my head and I put my arms up to protect myself and I got hit." She shrugged. We were nearly back to the castle now. I knew that everyone else would be in the common room by now, eating lollies and chocolates. We climbed up the multiple staircases until we got to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked and continued to admire herself in the mirror

"_Omnis_" Bella said and even though the fat lady wasn't listening she still swung forward to let us in. As I stepped through the portrait hole James came rushing over.

"We're playing Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup." He said. Even though I didn't play myself, I still knew from watching the matches and from what James told me that Ravenclaw were good, really good. This match would be the last before Christmas break so who ever won would get the Cup, Ravenclaw won it last year so tensions were running high between the two houses. Several small scuffles had broken out in the corridors and the two houses were doing almost anything to sabotage the other team.

Four days later:

Sitting at breakfast on Wednesday morning I came up with the best idea of my life.

"Bella!" I said ecstatically as she sat down. "I have just had the most wonderful idea!"

"What is it?" she asked glumly. She was becoming less and less happy as the last week went by, today was especially bad because we had potions first up and the teacher, who was also head of Slytherin house hated Gryffindor's in general, but Bella in particular he hated.

"Well, you know how you don't want to go home and you don't want to stay here while no one else is here."

"Yeah."

"Well I thought maybe-"

"Don't you dare say you will stay here with me, your mother would freak out."

"That could be amusing but no. My idea was that you come home with me, for the whole holidays."

"Sirius, I would love too!" she said

"Good."

During potions, while I was meant to be brewing my sleeping draught, I wrote a letter to my mother.

_Mother,_

_I will be bringing a friend home for the holidays. Don't worry, I promise that there is only one of my Gryffindor friends this time._

_Obviously they would be in Gryffindor seeing I have no Slytherin friends. _

_Your son,_

_Sirius._

After class I went straight to the owlery and sent the letter home. I knew my mother would probably be angry with me but it wasn't like we would be in the house much.

Bella:

For the first time in my life, I was excited to go on holidays. I had sent my muggle family a letter by owl and was amusing myself by imagining the looks on their faces when the huge screech owl flew in and then when they read the tiny note that said :

_Hi,_

_Not coming home for the holidays._

_Staying with friends._

_They are wizards._

Today was Friday, tomorrow I would be packing myself onto the train and heading to 12 Grimmauld Place where the Black's lived. I couldn't wait. I knew that Mrs Black wasn't that nice and neither was Sirius's brother but they had to be better than muggles, especially the Barlow's boy Alex. He was fat, short, had three chins, looked like a dwarf, had the voice like a set of bellows and we hated each other. I stayed out of his way mainly but there was only so much you could do.

Charms was the last lesson of the day and while it was incredibly boring I was too excited to be like the rest of the class, all half asleep.

"What's got you so excited?" Lily asked. I was telling her about my plans for the holidays when the professor asked:

"Something you would like to share Ms Barlow?"

"Rowland, Sir."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Rowland, not Barlow. And no, I don't want to share, I'm just excited about the holidays. It is Friday afternoon after all." I said. At my words the rest of the class seemed to realise this fact as well and everyone started talking. So much so that the professor let us go five minutes early because he couldn't get us to shut up at all.

So the Gryffindor fourth years ran screaming down the halls as we were finally finished for the semester. Our running caused a huge revolt as other students disappeared from classes or the nicer teachers let them go.

I threw all my things in my trunk, the realised that we left tomorrow morning, not tonight and stopped. The common room was in full party mode, not only was it the end of the year, but we had beaten Ravenclaw in Quidditch, though only narrowly . The tables were full of lollies and bottles of Butterbeer, we hadn't even had dinner yet.

The end of semester feast was spectacular. Because it was Christmas there as a huge pine tree in one corner of the hall. The kitchens were in their finest hour and had prepared the best of the best . Even though we were all stuffed full of food we managed to have seconds (Sirius and James had thirds) and dessert as well. Let's just say it took us longer to get up to the tower than usual, maybe that was because the boys had all decided to steal any food that would fit in pockets or under shirts.

It didn't take me long to pack seeing as I had started already. I helped the other girls in my dormitory pack and then lay on my bed, to excited but also nervous to sleep. I knew that I should sleep now, rather than on the train; who knows what a bunch of fourteen year old boys might do to you!


	4. Chapter 4- Holiday

**A/N- Just thought I'd inform you all that the Marauders and Bella don't know that Remus is a Werewolf. I know that they are meant to know in their second year but I thought that would be hard to explain. Warning: This chapter contains Pigmy Puffs.**

**Anyway back to the Story.**

Bella yawned as she sat down for breakfast.

"Tired of us already?" I asked, pretending to be offended

"Didn't sleep too much." She told me. I knew what she meant, I hadn't slept well either. It was probably because I had been fretting about what my mother would think of my friend. Now that I knew of Bella's past I realised that my family would probably know about her. I obviously wouldn't have seeing that I also would have been only two at the time.

The train arrived straight after breakfast and there was a rush to get on and get a compartment. The five of us pushed through the crowd and managed to find an empty compartment. On one side sat James, Peter and Remus. Bella and I sat on the other side. About an hour into the train ride Bella moved her feet onto the bench seat and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Move and I will murder you."

"But then you'll be stuck at your place for the rest of eternity."  
She didn't reply, she was already asleep. Remus too looked tired, there were bags under his eyes. I knew that he hadn't been sleeping in the dormitory for the last week or two but I had no clue where he had gone to.

"Is she asleep?" Remus asked

"I think so." I replied

"What's your mum going to think?" James asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I don't think we will stay in the house that much."

"Just make your mum take you to Diagon Alley a week before school starts." Peter said

"Hmm, maybe."

Bella shifted in her sleep so that her head was half on the wall as well.

"You know Sirius, I've been hearing some _interesting_ rumours about you two." James said nodding to us.

"And what rumours might they be?"

"Well, I did hear that you two might have been, I dunno, _dating_ perhaps?"

"We aren't, I swear." I said

"But you like her, don't you." Said James

Despite all my attempts not to, I blushed.

"He does like her!" James crowed triumphantly

"And we all know that you like Lily, Potter." Said Bella's voice

It was James's turn to go red. "How, How did you know?" he spluttered, making us all laugh.

"My friend, it was blatantly obvious. You're like a lovesick puppy." Bella said as she sat up.

Then the lady with the trolley full of food came past. Everyone bought their share of lollies and sat back down again.

"Alright then." Said James with a smirk "Let's play Truth or Dare."

Grudgingly we all agreed. James started. "Okay, Bella. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Alright then. Bella Rowland, are _you _in love with Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I am." She said without pause.

I felt myself blush.

"Alright James." Bella said "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." he replied.

"I dare you to go to Lily's compartment and say hello to her." James went beet red. He hardly ever spoke to Lily at all.

"I'll go with him." Said Remus.

The game went on for about an hour. Bella was dared to sit in my lap for the rest of the game, which she did and I won't admit that I didn't enjoy it. Peter was dared by Bella and I as a team to lick Remus's cheek, which he did after being threatened a hexing if he didn't cooperate.

For a Truth Remus had to tell us how many girls he had kissed, which was zero. Peter had to tell us who he liked, which to our disappointment was only a girl in Hufflepuff. By the time we ran out of ideas our sides hurt from laughing too hard at stupid dares and we were all blushing from the things we had revealed. There was still a pile of thing on the seat next to me that needed eating so we occupied ourselves with seeing who could get the worst flavour Every Flavour Bean. Bella was leading after eating one that we believed was earwax. The bean I happened to eat just after her was: "Vomit flavour AGAIN!" I gagged

"Some people have all the luck." Peter said and I glared at him.

The others were almost falling out of their seats with laughter.

When the train pulled into the station we said our goodbyes to one another. James, Remus and Peter's parents were all standing together, my mother stood a few meters away, alone.

"Hi Mum." I said as we came over.

"Who's this?" she asked

"Ah, this is my friend Bella, from school."

"Hi." Bella said happily "Bella Rowland, pleased to meet you."

"Hmm." Said my mother

"Sirius, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bella asked

"Yeah." I followed her as she walked away from where my mother stood.

"Did you tell her I was a girl?"

"Ah, well." I ran a hand through my hair.  
"You didn't tell her I was a _girl!_" she said angrily

"No." I said, a teeny bit afraid. Bella could hex you like no one else.

"Arggh, you boys, Sirius, seriously! What did you say in that letter?"

"Ah, that I was bringing a friend over for the holidays. That you were in Gryffindor."

"But not that I was a girl."

"No."

She sighed, "Come on then I suppose we should go."

We made our way through the people and back to where my mother was standing with our trunks. Bella gave her a winning smile and I thought, I _thought _I might just have seen a hint of friendliness in my mother's eyes.

When we finally got to the house, I helped Bella get hers upstairs and into the spare room next to mine.

"My rooms right next door." I said

That night we had dinner and I introduced Bella to our house-elf.

"This is Kreacher." I said. The elf said nothing, only gave us a funny look and kept cleaning the plates.

"He's a bit old and grumpy." I told her

Bella:

The weeks at Grimmauld place were amazing. The house though dark and a little bit damp was full of the strangest things. In the last week before school started again, Mrs Black dropped us off at Diagon Alley.

"I'll come back and take you to the train station in a weeks' time." She told us

At the Leaky Caldron we found Remus and James who were also there. During the week we spent our days eating ice-cream sundaes at the ice-cream parlour, looking at broomsticks in Quality Quidditch Supplies and generally having fun. One day I decided to do a bit of exploring and went into one shop that we hadn't yet been into, Sirius followed me. We'd become closer during our time at Grimmauld Place and now neither of us cared if anyone saw us holding hands.

"Sirius look!" I said pointing to some multi coloured snails. The shop appeared to be a pet store. There were owls, cats, toads, rats, snails, a tortoise, a cage of bats and some small fluffy, multicolour balls.

"What are those?" I asked peering at them.

"Pygmy puffs, dear." Said the lady at the counter, making us jump.

"How much are they?" I asked, poking my finger into the cage. The pygmy puffs crowded around my finger, squeaking. They had tiny little heads and feet and looked a bit like miniature pigs. They lady told us the price and I picked out one that had yellow/cream fur.

Sirius:

"What the hell is that thing?" James asked

"It's a pygmy puff." Bella replied letting the tiny creature crawl from her shoulder and onto her hand.

"A pygmy what?" Remus asked

"A P-y-g-m-y P-u-f-f." she said sounding out each letter.

They still looked confused but soon went back to the food they had been eating. It was dinner time so Bella and I order our own meals and sat down. I watched as the Pygmy Puff, which Bella named 'Fluff' crawl around the table. James gave it a funny look as Fluff made its way to his plate. Finally, he put a finger out and touched it. Fluff squeaked and went back to Bella.

"How are you guys getting to school?" I asked, today was the last day of holidays, sadly.

"We're going on the Knight Bus, want to come?" James told us.

"That'd be great!" Bella and I said at the same time. At least we wouldn't have to put up with my mother's cold stares. I had worked out that during the time Bella had been at my place, though my mother had acted polite and pleasant, she really didn't like my half-blood friend.

The next morning we all packed our things, ate breakfast and headed off to platform nine and three-quarters on the Knight bus. It had to be the most interesting bus ride that I'd ever been on.

The train ride, compared to our ride on the Knight bus, was considerably uneventful. Apart from a second year letting his crazy owl out of its cage, nothing really happened. We sat in a comfortable silence for most of the trip, James read the Daily Prophet, Remus was reading a book and looked fairly tired, Peter stared out the window, Bella played with Fluff and I, having nothing at all to do, dozed on and off.

"Finally." I said as the train stopped, I was the first out of the compartment and first into the carriage. I just couldn't wait to get back.


	5. Chapter 5- Secrets Sercrets of the Night

Bella:

Three days later we were sitting in the common room, immersed in our homework, minus Remus and Sirius. I sat up, leaving my homework on the table in front of me and looked out the window, a large full moon hung in the sky over the Forest.

The portrait sung open and Sirius fell through, almost landing on his face. James, Peter and I stared at him, seriously confused. We were sitting around a table in front of the fire, which was crackling happily to itself. I put down my charms text book as he hurried towards us, Professor Flitwicks essay would have to wait. Sirius collapsed in an arm chair and pushed a lock of hair out of his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked, pulling a leaf from his hair that, though relatively short still got in his eyes.

"Whomping Willow- followed them- Remus-"he muttered some other things but he was too out of breath for us to understand.

"Speak English, Sirius!" James said

"R-Remus." He said "Remus, I saw him…"

"At the Whomping Willow?"

"In it, there's a tunnel."

"And Remus was there."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"R-R-Remus, he's a werewolf!" Sirius said quietly, so that the rest of the common room, which was rather full, didn't hear him.

"What?!" the three of us asked in unison. Sirius appeared to want to say no more, he just nodded and sat staring at the fire. I pulled another leaf out of his hair. There was a graze on his face just below his ear.

"Did you get hit by the tree?"

"I admit," Sirius said after a pause, sounding normal again "That running straight at it probably wasn't the best idea."

I punched him lightly I the arm, "What were you doing down there anyway?"

"I was curious, I caught him leaving the dorm a few times before tonight as well."

"That doesn't mean that you have to go snooping around!" Peter said

"I wasn't snooping." Sirius replied

"We'll have to tell him." James said.

"Tell him what?" Sirius asked

"That we know, stupid. We can't just pretend that we don't know, we're his friends!"

"He'll be angry at us, especially at you Sirius." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He looked away, at the fire as though it was extremely interesting.

"Well," I said, standing up "I dunno about you folk but I'm going to bed."

There was a chorus of goodnights from the rest of the group as I made my way up the stairs. Though sleep had originally been the plan I found that it eluded me as I wondered about what I had just learnt. Why had Remus never told us? What would he do know we knew?

I found out at breakfast the next morning, as I sat down James said:

"So Remus, how was your night? I don't think I saw you when I went to bed?"

"It was alright." Remus mumbled into his porridge.

"So where were you?" Sirius asked

"Hospital Wing." Remus said quickly, much too quickly.

"Are you sure?" James asked

"Quit it guys!" I said to them, then to Remus "Alright Lupin, did you or did you not sleep in your dormitory last night, and don't you dare lie to me."

"I didn't." he said

"Did you or did you not got into the tunnel below the Whomping Willow last night?"  
"I did." He said softly "How did you find out about that?"

"I saw you." Sirius admitted

"You what?!" Remus asked furiously

"I saw you, I followed you out there."

"What did you see?"

"Everything." Sirius said

Remus put his face in his hands. "You must think I'm a monster."

"Oh hardly, Moony." James said

"What did you call me?"

"Moony." Said James looking pleased with himself. "I give to you your new nickname, Moony." And he attempted to bow which caused him to nose dive straight into his toast which was thickly spread in marmalade. This feat caused all of us, even the moody, slightly depressed looking werewolf that was our friend Remus, laugh. I finished my toast as James wiped marmalade off his face and glasses succeeding in only smearing it across the lenses.

"Give 'em here." Remus said. And with a quick spell the marmalade vanished.

Sometime later:

I don't know where the plan came from, who made it up or how I agreed to it. It was complete and utter madness, of the highest calibre.

"Right now, this ranks as the Number One Craziest Thing we have ever done." I told James, Sirius and Peter as they sat across from me, a pile of books from the restricted section between us.

"I agree." Remus said

"It's for your benefit, Moony!" James told him as if he had been highly offended. Remus sighed and went back to the book he was reading.

After about fifteen minutes Sirius said triumphantly "I think I've got something!"

"Really?" Peter asked

"Wait, no, it's just a charm to transfigure your ear hair."

"Why would you want to transfigure your ear hair?" James asked

"I dunno; don't ask me, I wouldn't have a clue." Sirius said

"It would be pretty amusing to do it to a house elf though." James said a wistful look on his face.

I punched him I the arm. Giving him a don't-even-think-about-it look. I knew that this idea, this plan would eventually get boring; maybe they would give up this mad venture. But at the same time I was excited, I wanted it to work, I wanted to do it, even if it was crazy.

"You do know that is we get caught we'll probably be expelled, tried for breaking the law and sent to Azkaban?" I said

"As you've said a million times already." James said

"Yet you still signed up to do it." Sirius said, smirking.

I glowered at him. "It sounded like a great idea at the time! And really, who wouldn't want to be an animagus?"

"_SHHHHH!"_ James hissed as the librarian walked past.

We spent another hour in the library and then returned the books that we had taken from the restricted section that we really shouldn't have been in. Finding information on the process of becoming animagi was difficult even more so that it was basically against all laws to do this underage. We returned to the common room which though a relief, (as it was not the immensely cluttered library) was probably not really where we wanted to spend our afternoon as we all had a massive amount of homework to do. It was getting darker when Lupin stood up, threw his books in his bag and took them up stairs before leaving the common room altogether. None of us made any fuss, for which I knew he was grateful for. Finally finished the Potions homework that was due tomorrow I curled my feet onto the chair and watched the others plough through their own homework. Peter looked like he might just faint, James was adding the last little piece to a Herbology essay and Sirius, who like me had finished his homework, was giving Peter a funny look.

"You alright there, Pettigrew?"

"Ummm, ahhhhhh." He handed over what he was writing. It was our DADA essay which was meant to be talking about Kappa's not "Grind glows?"

"Isn't that what we're writing about?"

"If you had listened instead of drooling all over your text book because of some _girl_, you would know that we were learning about Kappa's not Grindiglows." Sirius said

"I wasn't _drooling_!" Peter said

"You were." I told him "She saw you too."

Peter went red and tried to hide behind his books. It didn't work.

Yawning, I stood up. "Tally ho. I'm off to bed."

**Please, Please, **_**Please**_** tell me what you think. I'm begging you**

**I hope you are enjoying this**

**Wolf**


	6. Chapter 6- Just Dance

**Salutations all,**

**I do hope you are enjoying this. If you aren't, sorry. Anyway, I just wanna say that I don't actually know how people become animagi. So my idea probably isn't right as J.K Rowling never specifies how you actually do it.**

**Thanks**

**Wolf**

Sirius:

If Bella had thought that our plan was crazy before, then it was even more so now. We had been in the Library for weeks and weeks and weeks and with the end of the school year fast approaching we had little time to find what we needed.

"You want to break in to Slughorns _private_ store and _steal_ everything you need?!" she asked in horror.

"Yup." James said

"Do you know what private _means_?!"

"Ummmmmm."

"You do know that you're crazy?"

"Well it did cross my mind." I told her

"Forget it, this bit I am _not_ helping with!" she stalked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory where she knew we couldn't follow.

I threw myself into a chair in front of the almost dead fire. "Well, there goes all the good ideas." I said and yawned. One really shouldn't be up at elven o'clock on a school night.

"What do you mean all the good ideas?" James asked.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. Not that he ever disagreed with anything James said. We were the last ones left in the common room. Remus had gotten fed up with our bickering and had disappeared into our dormitory.

"Listen Sirius, we can't afford to wait. We do this at the feast on the last day or we wait until next year and I _really_ don't want to do that."

Bella:

The end of year feast was always good.

"Gees, the kitchens out done itself this year." Lily said.

"Definitely." Remus said, looking around for the rest of his gang.

"Where are those three anyway?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't want to go home!" Lily complained.

"Muggles." I agreed.

"Petunia is just going to be even more of a pain."

"Is she still calling you a freak?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her-"I never finished my sentence because at that exact moment three rather tall and lanky (In James and Sirius's cases) fourteen year old boys arrived on the scene.

"We have a plan!" James announced, squashing himself between Lily and the girl next to her. She gave me a look of mild disgust and major annoyance, even more so when he wrapped his arm around her.

"A plan for what exactly?" I queried as I attempted to save my dinner from a bunch of bony elbows.

"A plan for _your_ liberation from said hell house of muggles these holidays." Sirius said triumphantly.

"Ah huh?"

He launched into a very detailed explanation of two options for my escape, which involved a lot of violent arm waving.

"-And we blast open the door-"

"You can't use magic outside school."

"That's beside the point! So once the door is open, we rush in, hold the muggles at wand-point, grab you and run!"

"I like the non-violent, nock on the door one."

The Marauders gave a collective sigh. "But that one's _boring_."

"At least it's not illegal."

"But I live to bend the rules." James said

"Yes, I know."

"Why can't we do the violent one?" Sirius inquired

"Because, 1) you will get thrown out of Hogwarts and probably arrested also. 2) It makes a horrible impression on my house and the neighbours who are actually_ nice_ to me."

The murderous looks I was given would have given a basilisk a run for its money.

Two weeks into the holidays:

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Oh no." I said. This could _not_ end well.

"Get the door!" I didn't have to guess who he was yelling at.

"Yes sir!" I called back sarcastically.

When I opened the door, my two lanky saviour's waltzed in. and I mean _waltzed_, like full on dancing.

"You two are weird." I told James and Sirius.

"Nah, just a different breed." Sirius said, looping his arm around my shoulders.

"Have you _grown_? _Again?_"

He shrugged. My muggle family had come out into the hall to see who I was talking too. They seemed surprised to see the lanky fourteen year olds in the hall. Obviously they had expected parents.

"Cheerio!" I said picking up the bag that I had left in the hall earlier. Turning around I grabbed my companions by a wrist each and towed them out before anyone could stutter anything other than "What?"

"I"LL BE BACK IN A FEW WEEKS! BYE!"

Sirius:

There was a problem at the Potter's house. Someone was going to have to share a bed. It was either two guys, or one guy and a girl.

"Alright! Two blokes ain't sharing!" Bella said "'Cause I don't trust any of you!"

"Who's sharing then?" Peter asked

"I'll share!" James said.

"You already have a bed." I told him

"I can share with Sirius, Mrs Potter. I don't mind." Bella said, turning to James's mother.

She gave the two of us a sceptical look, as if she couldn't believe she was no only trusting to fourteen year olds to share a bed but that they also happened to be of opposite genders to one another.

Finally she shrugged. "You're the ones sleeping there, not me."

Honestly, the only thing I could think was: Oh _shit_. This might get awkward.

I ambled reluctantly into the room. Inside was a large double bed with a flowery cover, to bedside tables and a table with a mirror.

"Dibs on this side." Bella said superman diving onto the left side. When she landed there was a sharp release of breath and the creaking of springs.

"_Oww_." Came a winded voice.

"I don't really want to know." I told her as I sat down on the other side.

"_My face." _She said, rolling over and rubbing her nose.

"Your fault for having a long nose." I laughed

"That is _not_ something you saw to your girlfriend, Sirius!"

"So you _are_ dating! We never really got an answer last holidays." James said coming through the door, followed by his comrades.

"Am I denying it? Am I affirming it?" Bella asked him.

"No?"

"No, I'm not, am I."

That night I expected some sort of sarcastic comment like: "Touch me and you will die." But Bella Rowland surprised me; she rolled over and curled up to my chest like a cat. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around her, she snuggled closer. Eventually I fell asleep, her hair tickling my nose.

When I woke up, stretched out on my back, she was still curled at my side, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Bella looked more peaceful asleep, like the worries of the world couldn't get her if she closed her eyes.

"You're staring again." A groggy voice told me.

"Sorry." I said and moved in to kiss her forehead like they do in the movies. But at the same time she also moved and I was kissing lips instead of skin. She leaned into the kiss, her lips soft, tangling her hands in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling the soft, smooth skin of her back.

God, where did she learn to kiss like that? A voice wondered faintly in the back of my mind, not that I was listening. She even _smelt_ _good_. Like wild air and pine needles.

A low whistle sounded from the door and we broke apart. "No, no. Don't let me keep you." James said smirking at us.

"Arrrg! _Potter_!" Bella hid her head under the pillows and covers.

"Great timing, mate." I said sarcastically. He winked before leaving.

"You can come out now." I said to the lump of blankets.

"No."

"No? Fine, I'll just go eat all the bacon then." That got her up; bacon was Bella's favourite thing in the world.

**Please review; I want to know what you guys think. I promise I'm nearly done wasting your time. Pinkie swear.**


	7. Chapter 7- This sounds Juicy

**Hello all.**

**Ok. Iceandfire105- Yes, i know its been ages but the other day I thought, well srew it, I'll go and finish so i can say i have one finished story. This a good enough excuse?**

Sirius:

Mrs Potter had put a folding camping table in the middle of the others beds. Everyone was sitting around it eating.

"Oi, give us some room here!" I said pushing Remus aside.

"Like you two _need_ any room. I saw you. Mashed together." James said

"Mashed?" Peter asked

"This sounds _juicy_." Remus said, eyeing me as I sat cross legged on the floor. The next second, my view was obscured by someone sitting on me.

"This close enough for you, Potter?" Bella asked from my lap.

"Hmm." James said scratching his chin "Try arms and legs too."

"Arms _and_ legs? This is getting juicy." Remus said

"Say juicy again and I will lock you in a cage for the rest of your life." Bella said

"Is _kinky_ better?"

She must have had a plastic knife full of marmalade or something because a coin sized piece of the thick, orange stuff landed right on Lupin's nose.

"SCORE!" she cheered through her mouthful of food.

"Are you going to sit on me all through breakfast?" I asked as Remus wiped marmalade off his face.

"Nah." She said, rolling off and into a space.

"_Finally_! My bacon!" I looked to my plate and saw three bits of bacon, not four.

"Why you bacon stealing wrench!" I said, lunging at Bella with a plastic fork.

Laughing she rolled away.

"Alright, get a room you two." James said

"And I thought you _liked_ watching!" I said, making him blanch "Well you were giving us quite an eyeful weren't you? Getting tips?"

"Like I need tips." He said trying to brush off what I said.

* * *

All too soon we had to get back on the train and begin our 5th year at Hogwarts. Not that it wasn't going to be interesting if the plan worked that is.

"So… when are we doing it?" James asked on the train.

Everyone went quiet. It was like he had sworn in the middle of a church service.

"Not tonight." Remus said "Or any of this week."

"Yeah, we have to wait till we're sure we can control ourselves before we pull any major stunts." I said.

"Wednesday, next week." Bella's quiet voice said from the corner. She was half hidden behind a book, but I could just see her eyes, they were cold and hard. "If we're going to do it, its Wednesday next week. The teachers have a meeting."

"You are so brilliant, I could kiss you!" I said

"But don't, or else find yourselves another carriage. We don't want to see." James said.

This softened her eyes enough for them to smile.

* * *

The first week seemed to go on for forever, though we had plenty to do, seeing we had to brew a potion (Which we did in one of the rooms of the Shrieking Shack) and memorise a spell, which was difficult for Peter.

But Wednesday night came soon enough and the five of us snuck out, under the cover of the invisibility cloak, down the lawns, to the Whomping Willow. Once we were under its frozen branches and into the tunnel, I could see apprehension on everyone faces, including my own. Maybe this was a stupid idea after all. But then again, Remus was our buddy we were doing this for him.

The potion bubbled slowly in the cauldron as we filled our goblets (stolen from the kitchen of course).

"On the count of three?" I asked

"One… Two…" James counted down "Three…"

Ugh, it tasted terrible and I tried not to cough it up. Beside me James and Peter were going green. On the other side of the cauldron, Bella still held her full goblet.

"Aren't you drinking?" I asked, overcoming my nausea.

"Sorry Sirius." She said, tipping her goblet back in the cauldron. "It won't work on me."

"Why_ not_?" the three of us asked her.

"I'm already an animagi."

"_WHAT_?" we asked, Remus included.

"Secret present from my dad. I told you it was a risk for the muggles, taking me in. But don't dally on my story, the potion doesn't work long."

Remus:

That sent them into a bit of a panic. Moving to the other end of the room, away from the cauldron, each boy said the words of the spell under his breath before waving his wand over his head.

And there, in the places of one, Sirius Black, one, James Potter and one, Peter Pettigrew were a large black dog, it looked like a Scottish Deerhound, a stag, capable of very good strutting and a rat.

Though insignificant, at least Peter had done it. Bella took one step forward, towards the boys and seemed disappear, leaving only a small grey wolf behind. She was nothing like I believed I ever looked like, fine boned, grey fur tinged with russet and black on her muzzle, back and tail. Black ears, tawny eyes.

The new animagi seemed surprised that they had achieved their animal forms but Bella seemed an old hand. She bowled into Sirius, who lost his balance and fell over, I laughed.

"Four feet are a bit different, hey?" the dog gave me a death stare. Meanwhile, James was trying to get the hang of his antlers, mainly not scraping them on the ceiling and Peter was probably wondering why he was so small.

"It's easy!" Bella said as she changed back into a human form, while Sirius looked at her sullenly.

"Grrrevy for you to say. Holy HELL! I DID IT!" he looked down at his now human limbs.

Peter had scampered over to where I was sitting. "You ok, Peter." The rat squeaked at me, screwed up its eyes as if concentrating very hard and then suddenly Peter Pettigrew, the boy we all thought would never do it was human once more.

The five of us cheered and toasted over a bottle of butter beer each.

"Well done guys." I said.

"We did it for you, Moony." James said

"Speaking of nicknames, I've been thinking." I said and pointing to each of them I said;

"Potter, Prongs. Sirius, Padfoot. Pettigrew, Wormtail. Rowland, Paws."

"Why does she get Paws?" Sirius asked

"Because it's much more defined and lady-like." I said

"Aww, you're too sweet, come here!" She grabbed me and gave me a bear hug. Even for a small girl, she was pretty strong.


	8. Chapter 8-Epilouge- Departures

Epilogue 

Sirius:

"I could stay, if you want?" I said

"And have your mother after my blood? No thanks." Bella said, a hint of humour in her voice.

"Come here." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I love you Paws."

She kissed me, slow and sweet. I didn't want it to end, so I hugged her tighter, pressing her to me. She didn't seem to mind, she hung her arms around my neck, fingers in my hair.

She smelt of wild air and pine. Wild and free, like the wolf she was under the skin.

I dint want it to end but eventually it. "I love you too, Padfoot."

Prongs was shouting at me to hurry up or I'd miss the train. Grudgingly I followed him.

"Who knows?!" Bella called from the front steps. "Maybe you'll see me, maybe you'll just see paws."

**So…**

**That's done. I sincerely hoped that you liked it, sorry if parts were a little cheesy (Not that cheese is bad). Just tell me what you thinks in the reviews. If you think there should be a sequel of the 6th and 7th years just tell me**

**Cheers,**

**Wolf.**


End file.
